The Memory
by ToHandCraftedBeers
Summary: A quick poem about Shadow's last moments with Maria. Chapter 2 up! Chao Poem!
1. The Memory

The Memory

Author's Note: This is just poem that I wrote a while ago and I wanted to post it. It's about the last moments Shadow spent with Maria on ARK. So you know, if you following, "The Family Legacy," I'm not quitting it. I'm just taking a little break, and I'll update soon.

Disclaimer: See all of the pretty characters? See 'em? I don't own them!

============================================================================

The memory of being up in space

The memory he could not erase

The only one who ever cared

The last few moments that they shared

Up in darkness, far past the sky

Watching stars and planets as they went by

Looking far down below

She had wondered, now he knows

What was it like on Earth down there?

Were they happy, was it fair?

Her final thought, her last request

Was for those on Earth to have the best

At the moment, he did not comprehend

But time as tight, for down to Earth he must descend

So he went without any kind of explanation

To the unfamiliar, different location

Then she said her last good bye

Only seconds before she was to die

He could only stare in horror through the fog

While she weakly whispered, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

============================================================================

Short, I know, and not the best poetry, but i tried. Please review, and tell me how to improve, and if I should do more.


	2. My Chao

Chapter 2 My Chao  
  
Author's Note: Here's a happy poem about the creatures we call chao! Or is it? Hmmm.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters or chao in general, but I do own the chao in the poem.  
  
============================================================================  
  
I walked through the chao lobby for the very first time  
  
Looking forward to the chao that was soon to be mine  
  
I stepped into the garden and what did I see?  
  
A special chao egg waiting there, just for me!  
  
I lifted it up and looked at it a bit  
  
Not exactly sure what I was to do with it  
  
I rocked it a little, and put it back down  
  
Hoping my new chao wouldn't hatch with a frown  
  
After a few seconds, it started to break, and i was filled with glee  
  
The little chao's head popped out, as cut as can be!  
  
I picked him up and held him tight  
  
Knowing I'd never let him out of my sight  
  
But calling it "Chao" just seemed very lame  
  
So I decided to go, and give it a name  
  
I left the garden, and found the fortune teller near the back  
  
She looked at my chao and exclaimed, "His name shall be Zack!"  
  
I thanked the fortune teller, surprised that the chao could talk  
  
And then I went to take Zack to the doc  
  
He examined the chao, and what do you know!  
  
He said Zack would be very strong when he started to grow  
  
Then I took Zack back to the garden, and he was filled with sorrow  
  
But I told him not to worry, I'd be back tomorrow!  
  
And as the days and weeks went past  
  
Zack started to grow, and then the day came at last  
  
One morning while my head was turned  
  
A blue cocoon surrounded Zack, and then I learned  
  
I learned that when chao get to be a certain age  
  
There comes a time they have to change  
  
And as his cocoon started to disappear  
  
I smile spread across my face, from ear to ear  
  
Even though I didn't know how  
  
My little Zack had grown up to be a great NIGHTS chao!  
  
Then more years when by and by  
  
And Zack learned how to run, swim and fly  
  
And as he got older, I was filled with glee  
  
For Zack got married, and had not two kids, but three!  
  
Zack got powerful as can be  
  
He beat quite a few races, and much of karate!  
  
Then to show him how happy I was to be his friend  
  
I bought him a stump, to his head  
  
Me and Zack were happy as could be  
  
We were best friends, what more did we need?  
  
But then there came that fateful day  
  
What had happened, I'd rather not say  
  
We were all happy, until a cocoon surrounded Zack this time gray  
  
To make along story short, Zack left me that day  
  
Now all the chao still laugh and play  
  
But the gardens shall never be the same  
  
Because Zack no longer walks around  
  
He no longer swims, or flies off the ground  
  
But I would have done things different that day  
  
If I'd only known, it was our last time to play  
  
Even if I live to be a million and three  
  
I'll never forget how much happiness Zack brought to me  
  
If I ever forget the way we used to run and jump and swim and jog  
  
Then my name isn't Shadow the Hedgehog  
  
============================================================================  
  
This poem is dedicated to spike-luver200. After all, Zack was her chao. Zack was raised with Shadow only after his evolution. He would go to Shadow when he whistled. He did marry and have three kids. His wife was Bubbles, who died shortly after Zack, and his kids were Presto, Dino, and Chuck. He also had grandchildren, Cream, Chaz, and Blitzen. Finally, he had one great-grandchild, Crumpet. Oh, and Zack really did have a stump on his head. We miss you Zack! 


End file.
